Dovahkiin
by Shadow Wolfboy
Summary: "Skyrim legend tells of a hero known as the Dragonborn, a warrior with the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon, whose destiny it is to destroy the evil dragon Alduin." Who knew legends told ages ago could turn out to be true? Ignitus learns after a fateful encounter with a dragon that the world is not as safe as he thinks. This is just the beginning of a long journey.


**A/N: I do not own Skyrim. I only own my OC.**

* * *

_**"Skyrim legend tells of a hero known as the Dragonborn, a warrior with the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon, whose destiny it is to destroy the evil dragon Alduin."**_

* * *

Twilight fell over the city of Whiterun as businesses began to close shop for the night, those who sold their items in the main plaza had already started packing up their belongings onto their carts and went along their way to their respective houses. The Guards that patrolled the city lit their torches and continued on their routes, their helmets turning this way and that as they looked about for strange activity in order to keep the city safe. Children ran about the city as they enjoyed the last few hours of light left before night which would mean bedtime for them. A few drunken husbands, having a good time with their drinking buddies, departed from the _Drunken Huntsman _to head home to their wives, bracing themselves for a good scolding on coming home late, drunk.

A young Argonian Knight, fresh from having a nice hot cleansing soak in the Guard's Keep, leaned against the balcony on the second floor of his home of Breezehome, gazing out over the city as thoughts whirled through his mind. Starting tomorrow, he would officially be on his vacation that Jarl Balgruuf the Greater had permitted him to have, however in order to do so, he had to at least had to help with the recruits tomorrow, after that, he'd be a free bird to spend the week as he liked.

He let out a small sigh of relaxation as he rolled his shoulders and rested his hands on the banister, smiling softly to himself as he gazed down at young children playing tag and running around in circles in the now deserted plaza. A few Khajiit were conversing as they headed toward the gate leading out to Skyrim and, he assumed, their traveling caravan camp. Feeling a change in the air behind him, he drew his steel dagger and spun around, catching his old friend Lydia by surprise, as his blade stopped only a centimeter from piercing the flawless skin of her neck. With an apologetic smile, he withdrew his dagger and sheathed it back into it's holder at his belt. Lydia wore a forest green tunic and a pair of cream colored trousers and dark brown leather boots, it was a rare sight to see her out of her armor, as that was almost her second skin.

"...I almost had you that time, Ignitus." Lydia gave a sly grin, patting his scaled cheek.

"You forget I'm sensitive to the elements around me." The Argonian replied, smirking. "I merely felt the change of wind behind myself and took action. I applaud your efforts, regardless."

They shared a laugh as Ignitus leaned back against the banister, smiling softly. "So what brings you here, Lydia? Are you bringing any news from Father?"

His friend shook her head and replied, "No, I merely wanted to stop over and see how you were doing. You were... out of sorts today, is something troubling you?" She cocked her head to the side, observing him with a curious gaze.

Ignitus involuntarily clutched at the nape of his neck with his right hand and rubbed it gently, a nervous habit he had developed ever since he was little. He bit his tongue as Lydia narrowed her eyes in concern and the Argonian looked down.

"...Morrigan saw my mark today by accident when I was replacing my armor's undershirt that had been sliced to ribbons from the raid that I partook in stopping earlier this morn." Ignitus said quietly and Lydia's expression changed.

"And... what did he say?" Lydia asked, worry written all over her face and posture.

The Argonian sighed. "What do you think?" He replied sourly. "He blabbed to the other guards, and only Virgil and Markus defended me. Since they knew the truth already, they took Morrigan aside and spoke to him. But he didn't heed to their warnings, he continued to spread word throughout the Guard that had not heard already and only until Father intervened and discharged Morrigan, did he stop. That's why you didn't see him today at the Feast."

"...And the rest of the Guard?" Lydia inquired.

"They've known me long enough, they know for a fact that I would never follow in _Sigfried The Slaughterer_'s footsteps. But still, just the fact that Morrigan..." Ignitus sighed, turning back out to the city of Whiterun and clenched the banister, his claws digging into the wood. He shook his head, trying to calm himself by gazing out over the city once again. "You know as well as the rest of the Guard that he's always hated me. He leapt at the chance to tarnish my name and that's why no one listened to his words, I was a better man than he... but... it still doesn't change the fact about who I am, where I come from..."

Lydia was silent for a long minute, until she moved to stand next to him and laid a comforting hand on his right shoulder. As Ignitus looked up at her, she gave him a smile and spoke softly,

"You may carry his mark, but you are too good of a person to follow in his path. You know that, and so does your Father." Lydia spoke gently. "Tomorrow, we will go to Farengar Secret-Fire and see about getting that scar removed, what say you?"

Ignitus frowned. "Don't you think I've tried that? I do not mean to be rude, but... that's the first thing I did when I was old enough to understand the mark. He can't get rid of it, see look..."

He peeled off his cotton tunic and turned his body to the side to show her his back, the mark of Sigfried was seared onto his right shoulder blade. As Lydia examined the mark she had grown accustomed to seeing, she blinked as she could see a faint blue light encircling the mark and she frowned as she ran her fingers over it. This was something she hadn't seen before. The mark felt the same it always had, the light did nothing to change the texture.

"What is this?" Lydia asked as she continued to examine it, she wasn't an expert in spells or enchantments, but... "It seems like an enchantment."

"That's exactly what it is." Ignitus replied. "As you well know, Sigfried branded me as a successor when I was but a boy, and... I could also recall a robed man. At the time, I didn't know who the man was, but when I came here and met Farengar, I realized that the man Sigfried had examine my back after the mark was seared into my skin, was a mage. I don't remember exactly what he said, but I know now, that he was performing an incantation that protected my mark from being removed. Farengar tried to remove it when I asked him to, and he tried all that he knew, and nothing worked."

His friend was silent, unsure of what to say.

"So... I am stuck with this mark, forever." Ignitus finished, his voice barely as whisper as he said 'forever'.

Lydia wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. She placed a chaste kiss on his mark, resting her forehead against the mark and murmured a small prayer to Talos. Her fingers traced the muscles of his abs and biceps, a practice she had started recently to help keep Ignitus calm. Thankfully, it both worked to keep him calm, and he enjoyed it, and never asked her to stop. She allowed the slightest of blushes to grace her face as she rested her head on his shoulder, he was practically half naked in front of her. She wasn't a woman who was prone to showing affection, however, when she did, it was mostly toward the Argonian. Ignitus himself was unsure of why she started the semi-massages, nevertheless, he wasn't complaining. To be honest, it tickled a bit.

"Lydia," Ignitus spoke softly, she lifted her head as the Argonian turned to face her. He smiled softly and cupped her face in his hands. "I'm thankful, you're always there for me. I just want to thank you for being such a true companion."

Lydia smiled back softly, her blush intensifying as she stared into his eyes. "You're welcome, Ignitus."

Her friend grinned. "Why do you blush so? Does Mara have a hold of your emotions?"

The female knight scowled, playfully swatting his hands away.

"But I digress, would you like some tea? I have some-" The kettle whistled and Ignitus hurried downstairs, taking the kettle off the spit and poured a cup for himself. "Would you like a cup?" He asked Lydia, who was coming downstairs with a small smile. giving a nod.

Ignitus nodded in return, pouring her a cup as his friend took a seat next to the fire. He smiled softly as he sat next to her after he gave her her cup, then chuckled softly as his cat came from her hiding spot and leapt up onto him, curling in his lap.

"The cat's new." Lydia commented with a chuckle. "What's it's name?"

"Snowball." The Argonian replied. "I found her on my travel back from Solitude. There was an old man who was unable to take care of her anymore, so after giving him three hundred gold, I took Snowball home with me."

"That was charitable of you." His friend smiled, sipping her tea and gave Snowball a gentle scratch behind the ears, to which the feline purred and flexed her claws and got more comfortable in Ignitus' lap.

"Yeah, and she's only cute when she wants to be." Ignitus chuckled, petting her. "She can get rather mischievous if I leave any of my good shirts laying around."

"Oh, so that's why that one shirt had claw marks in it. I thought..." Lydia sipped her tea with a suggestive look, then coughed as they shared a laugh.

"No no of course not." Ignitus laughed, causing Snowball to look up at him with an angry gaze and hopped off his lap and retreated to her hiding hole. "No, Lydia. I still haven't given myself to anyone."

"Such a shame. I know a few maids who have talked about you in the _Drunken Huntsman. _You're pretty popular among the ladies, Iggy." Lydia grinned as she teased him, and this time it was Ignitus who scowled.

"Don't say that, you know I hate that name. As soon as the maids started calling me that, it was _months _before I could get the Guard to stop calling me that." Ignitus groaned, making Lydia laugh. "Besides, I don't want any of those so-called 'fan girls'. I want someone who will love me for me, not for just being a good Knight for Whiterun."

Lydia nodded, feeling her respect for Ignitus grow. "At least you are honorable and mature enough to look for a proper woman to have in your life instead of a flowerpot."

"True, but..." Ignitus grinned. "You're a flowerpot sometimes."

"Come again?" Lydia gave an evil glare and Ignitus did his best to laugh it off.

"I was kidding! I swear!" The Argonian tried to placate her.

Lydia gave his left arm a punch and he bit his tongue as he felt it go numb for a moment, flexing his fingers to get the feeling back into them. They finished their tea as they discussed trivial topics, nothing really particular until the Argonian gave a stifled yawn, to which Lydia smiled.

"I think it's bedtime for you, Iggy." She smirked.

"Tuck me in, read me a story." Ignitus chuckled, covering his mouth as he yawned again. "Maybe we can cuddle, I'll fall asleep faster. Or maybe we can roll around the sheets."

A faint blush spread across Lydia's face at that last comment and Ignitus wondered if he had gone a bit too far with his teasing. He rubbed his neck in his usual nervous tic and gave an awkward smile.

"Uh... Sorry, too far." He said, standing up and stretching.

"It's... fine." Lydia replied, smiling softly as she stood up and smoothed her tunic, yawning herself. "It's getting late, so I think we should both get some rest. I've got that assignment tomorrow for the Watchtower and you've got some training to do before your vacation."

"True." Ignitus nodded, following Lydia to the door, opening it up for her. "Have a good night, Lydia. See you tomorrow."

Nodding, Lydia smiled softly and gave Ignitus a chaste kiss on his forehead, to which he returned, that was the norm for them. With one finally smile and goodbye, Ignitus shut the door, locking it. He doused the fire and started upstairs, wishing Snowball goodnight as he made sure the door to his balcony was locked as he curled up in his bed. As he drifted off into sleep, his thoughts went to Lydia...

The crow of the rooster signaled it was morning as Ignitus woke, sitting up on his bed and stretched. As he stood up and stretched some more, he went to his dresser and pulled out his clothes for the day, walking downstairs and grabbed a towel as he headed toward the Guard's Keep to wash.

* * *

"Ignitus!"

"Yes, my Liege?" The Argonian Knight knelt before the Jarl of Whiterun and bowed his head.

Jarl Balgruuf the Greater smiled and stood up, walking over to the Argonian and patted his shoulder.

"You may rise, my child. And you need not be so formal, we are related in all but blood, Ignitus." Balgruuf smiled, patting his shoulder again with a bit more force as Ignitus stood. "So, are you ready for training the new recruits?"

"Yes, Father." Ignitus smiled a bit, looking up to his parent as he was lead to the Great Balcony.

His Father gave him a reassuring smile. "I leave them in your hands, my child."

As Balgruuf the Greater left the area, Ignitus took that moment to study the new recruits that stood before him. Standing tall and at attention were six men and two women awaiting the Argonian Knight. All were helmetless and seemed to not even blink as they were still as statues.

"Soldiers!" Ignitus spoke, his voice having an air of command. If it were even possible, the recruits stood even straighter, Ignitus cleared his throat as he stood in front of them. "At ease."

Every one of them exhaled, as if they had been holding their breth ever since he walked into the area. He gave them a comforting smile as he observed their physiques. Due to the training regime, each one of them appeared to be in peak physical condition.

"Alright soldiers, I am-" The Argonian was cut off as the large doorways to the Great Balcony burst open, the Courier running toward the Argonian.

"Master Ignitus!" He stopped in front of him, gasping for breath as he held a scroll with Whiterun's wax seal pressed into the scroll to keep it closed. "Lord Balgruuf the Greater has assigned you to aid Mistress Lydia and the Guard posted at the Western Watchtower. There was a dragon attack."

The Argonian felt all the blood drain from his face as he wasted no time dashing toward the open doorway leading to Dragonsreach.

"You are dismissed, Fredrick." Ignitus yelled over his shoulder, jumping over one of the crouched Knights that had knelt in Balgruuf's field of vision.

"Ignitus!" Balgruuf bellowed, making the Knight stop in his tracks, turning to face his Father. "Take Markus and Virgil with you, and any one else that is not occupied, you need all the help you can get, my child."

"Understood, Father." The Argonian nodded. "Markus! Virgil!"

* * *

"Damnation!" Ignitus growled as he saddled his horse, straightening his chain mail under his armor to prevent chaffing. "Forward men! To victory!"

He drew his steel sword and pointed it toward the Western Watchtower in the distance, his horse rearing back and together, the small army galloped as fast as their horses could carry them toward the Watchtower. As more and more came into view, they saw how much damage the dragon had done to the tower and it wasn't pretty. It was smashed near the top, leaving the upper right part of the lookout point crumbling and had collapsed to the ground. He could see Lydia and three other Guardsmen firing off with their bows as the dragon swept down and captured one of the Guards, wrenching it in half with it's powerful jaws.

"Lydia!" Ignitus yelled, jumping off of his horse and running as fast as he could toward the entrance, adrenaline fueling him as he drew his own bow and readied an arrow, aiming it at the flying monstrosity.

"What took you so long?" Lydia growled, stressed and angry, but not at the Argonian.

"Ivan was hard to rouse from his slumber, sorry." Ignitus replied as Markus, Virgil, Ivan, and Garett filed into the Watchtower, drawing their bows as well. "How much damage have you dealt to the dragon?"

"We think Mortimer's arrow pierced it's tongue, although we're not sure. It's wings have been rendered to swiss cheese, it's a wonder how it's still flying."

Ignitus nodded, noticing how the dragon favored circling around the top of the Watchtower. "Alright, maybe if we can get at least one of it's eyes, we can force it to land..." The rest nodded as the Argonian began to head topside.

"Where in Oblivion are you going?" Lydia demanded.

"Doing something really stupid!" Ignitus shouted over the screeches of the dragon, running up to the top of the tower, glaring up at the flying lizard.

He shot off two arrows, one missing, and the other tearing a new hole into the dragon's wing membrane. It roared in pain and let loose a jet of flame down toward the Argonian, who ducked behind a fallen piece of stone, shielding himself. The heat didn't bother him as Farengar Secret-Fire had enchanted his armor to resist heat, the Argonian thanked him to the highest praise.

He drew his sword as the dragon landed on the Tower, half of it's body hanging off, but it was able to keep hold onto the tower due to it's massive claws. Lydia and the others tried to climb up, but were forced to retreat due to the dragon slapping down it's right wing claw onto the stairs, crumbling them and stranding Ignitus topside with the great beast.

Unperterbed, Ignitus drew his steel sword and glared right back at the creature.

_**"So young one... you believe you can best Skyrim's most fearsome beast?" **_A great voice echoed through the air, and Ignitus stared in shock, mouth agape at the dragon.

A hearty chuckle emanated from the beast, and it seemed to be grinning. _**"Does my ability to speak frighten you?"**_

Ignitus growled, tightening his hold on his sword and did something even stupider. He ran straight at the dragon, dodging his claws and leapt up onto the dragon's maw, clamping it shut by wrapping his arms and legs around it before it could release it's flames. The dragon let out muffled roars and attempted to shake the Argonian off. Ignitus yelled as the beast took flight and the tower was reduced to the size of a replica in a matter of a few seconds and wing flaps. The Knight positioned himself so he straddled the dragon's neck and raised his blade to strike, the dragon roared and before Ignitus could slash at the eyes, one of it's clawed wings rendered his chest plate useless as it was slashed off. The Argonian yelled and clutched at his chest, two long cuts were slashed into his scaled skin and he thrust his sword into the dragon's right eye.

That did it, the mighty beast writhed in agony as it's wings flapped eratically as it lost altitude. With the ground approaching fast, Ignitus closed his eyes, accepting the inevitable that he was going to die. However, the dragon grabbed the Argonian in his wings, holding him close to his chest as the dragon hit the ground, absorbing all of the shock of the fall as the cratered into the ground together.

Ignitus spat dirt out of his mouth, rolling off of the dragon and looked up at the great beast with surprise.

"...Why did you save me?" he asked as the dragon lay panting, it's body broken and bloody from the fall as it pulled Ignitus' sword out of it's eye and tossed it to the Argonian's side.

_**"...You have freed me... I am forever in your debt, young one." **_The dragon replied, it's deep voice was now a low growl as it's life was fading.

"What do you mean?" Ignitus asked, hearing the clanking of armor and knew his friends were running toward the crater.

_**"I was forced to follow the dragon named Alduin... He has appeared once again and only..." **_The dragon groaned, the tip of his tail starting to disintigrate into flames, one his tail had turned to skeleton, his hind legs soon followed. As the flames disappeared, a wind formed and blew from the dragon to Ignitus, encircling him and the dragon made a gutteral noise of what he interpreted as surprise. It felt strange, an immense power started to fill Ignitus' limbs and he saw with shock as the wound on his chest started healing at an alarming rate, faster than any spell a mage could have cast.

_**"I... I can not believe it... you... Young one, you are Dovahkiin..." **_The dragon's eyes were wide.

"I'm... a what?" Ignitus wracked his brain to try to remember where he had heard that term before.

_**"Dovahkiin... it is 'Dragonborn' in our native tongue. You are the Last Dragonborn, destined to defeat the evil dragon Alduin. Please... as my last request, brother, fufill this prophecy and destroy Alduin once and for all." **_The dragon pleaded as the disintigration reached it's chest.

"...I promise, by the highests of oaths, I promise..." Ignitus said.

_**"Beroan."**_ the great dragon rumbled.

"Beroan, I swear in the name of my father Balgruuf the Greater, I will slay Alduin." Ignitus swore, clasping a hand over his heart.

Beroan nodded weakly, seeming pleased with his response as the disintigration completed and all that was left was a skeletal corpse. The wind finished circling Ignitus, and the power slowly faded, but he could still feel it in the recesses of his mind.

"Ignitus...?" The Argonian turned, seeing the concerned faces of his companions. "...Are you...?"

The Knight reached his hand up and Lydia helped him out of the crater, noticing the stares he got as he sighed heavily and relayed everything the dragon had told him. When he had finished his tale, the stares intensified into curiousity.

"So..." Markus crossed his arms. "You really think this dragon was telling the truth? Do you honestly believe you are Dragonborn?"

"Yes." Ignitus said without hesitation. "I don't know how... but he was speaking in the Dragon Language and I could understand him perfectly. Ancient texts spoke of the Dragon Language being like a binding contract, he couldn't have lied."

"Alright, so say that you are... how can you prove it? Especially since many of the folk in Skyrim do not solely take someone's word, they need visible proof." Virgil asked, scratching the stubble on his chin.

"Well..." Ignitus groaned softly, clutching his head as memories that were not his began to flood into his mind. Three words echoed throughout the ordeal, _**"Force, Unrelenting Force."**_ The memories stopped right as Lydia gently touched his arm, he looked up at her and he calmed her worried expression with a smile.

"Stand back everyone." Ignitus said, deciding to follow the 'instructions' the memories had given him. As everyone backed up to a safe distance, Ignitus took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

He took one last deep breath and bellowed the word Force in the Dragon Language and a shockwave formed into a sphere erupted from his mouth, leveling a few trees. Taken by surprise at what had transpired, Ignitus fell back on his behind as he stared in shock at what he had just done.

"By the Gods! It's true! You are Dovahkiin, Ignitus!" Markus exclaimed, and everyone crowded over Ignitus to help him up.

* * *

"...Damnation." Ignitus muttered quietly to himself, sighing softly. The briefing was getting to the part where he dreaded, fearing what his Father and Farengar would think of him.

"And lastly, Father..." Ignitus took a deep breath.

He was currently in the briefing room with Farengar Secret-Fire, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, Lydia, Markus, Virgil and himself. He had explained everything that had transpired, leaving the Dragonborn bit for last.

"Apparently, I'm the Last Dragonborn." Ignitus said, feeling self-conscious. He had thought about it on the way back to Whiterun, he was Dragonborn, and that would mean a world of responsibilities would be piled onto his shoulders. He hadn't even made Captain yet, and he was already destined for so much more than protecting just the city of Whiterun.

Farengar let out a cough. "Dragonborn? Really? I hope you would have some proof, Ignitus. One cannot simply claim to be the Dovahkiin."

"He is, all of us saw him produce a Thu'Um." Lydia replied, causing Farengar's eyes to go wide.

"By the Gods! So it's true! The prophecy is true!" Farengar said, starting to babble about ancient texts and scrolls. He was just about to ask for a blood sample to study until Balgruuf stepped in.

"Farengar, enough old friend." He spoke and the mage backed off. He looked over his son, smiling softly as he placed both of his hands on his shoulders. "Well, my child, I always knew you were destined for greatness. Who knew that the boy that I rescued from thieves in Riften would turn out to be the Dragonborn?"

Ignitus smiled softly. "Thank you, Father. And... if I may be excused for the night? It has been a long day, and... I just need to rest to sort everything out."

Balgruuf nodded, smiling. "Rest up, my son. You deserve a nice long respite after everything you've done for Whiterun today. We shall discuss this more tomorrow when you are well rested and have sorted yourself out, does that sound fair, my son?"

"Yes, Father. Thank you." Ignitus bowed, turning and left the room.

"My Lord, may I-" Lydia began a few minutes after the Argonian had left the room, but stopped as the Jarl held up a hand.

"Go on after him, you are excused for the night as well." Balgruuf smiled as a faint blush colored her cheeks as she bowed, leaving the room after Ignitus.

"Twenty gold they get together tonight." Markus murmured to Virgil.

"Fifty gold Ignitus beds her." Virgil replied.

"You're on." Markus grinned.

* * *

Ignitus was halfway down the steps toward the Plaza, on his way to the Guard's Keep for a hot soak to just relax and sort out all of the days troubles. As he rounded the corner, the Keep in view, he stopped suddenly as he heard his name being called.

Turning around, he gave a small smile as Lydia approached him, panting softly as she stopped in front of him, resting a hand on his shoulder as she leaned a bit on him to catch her breath.

"I-I just... wanted to make sure you were okay. After... you know, what happened today." She said, her eyes full of concern as she finally caught her breath.

"I'm fine, honest, Lydia." Ignitus mustered a smile. "I appreciate your concern, but all is well with me."

"Alright..." Lydia replied, rubbing her neck, adopting her friend's habit.

"...What of you? Are you well?" Ignitus asked, now concerned himself.

"Can we talk?" Lydia answered.

"What do you think we're doing right now?" Ignitus joked, grinning.

"Not what I meant, smartass." Lydia glared. "I meant... I want to talk about... personal things."

The blush on her face and aversion of her eyes led to Ignitus assuming that the personal matters was related to something that had been nagging at himself for the past year and a half, and especially when he heard Lydia was around a dragon early today. Maybe it was time for them to have a serious talk about their personal feelings, or at best his own feelings for her...

"S-Sure..." Ignitus replied, mentally cursing the stutter that had invaded his voice suddenly. "But... ah, I need to wash first."

"As do I." Lydia replied, and after a short, awkward pause, they continued on their way toward the Guard's Keep. As they entered the Keep, Ignitus and Lydia didn't separate to go to their gender specific bathing areas.

Instead, one long look into their eyes, Ignitus held out his hand to her, which she took and he led her to the private bathing area filled with steam. This area, after Ignitus locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed, was for the Guards who were married and their spouses were in the Guard as well. It was mainly for those Guards who did not want to bath serparte on those rare nights, mostly those who were newlyweds. They both knew the meaning of the both of them entering the room, however...

"I-I just want to talk, that's all..." Ignitus spoke, his voice shaky.

"Y...Yeah." Lydia nodded, and they both turned away to strip off their armor and eased themselves into the water.

After they deemed themselves decent, they both turned to face one another and relaxed in the waters, though their faces were still bright red at the implications they could have recieved if they were spotted entering together.

"What is wrong, Lydia?" Ignitus spoke softly. "Tell me what is on your mind."

For a long moment, she said nothing. She stared down at the warm water and slowly smiled as fond memories of she and Ignitus as children filled her mind. Looking up at her friend, still smiling, she reached up with her hand, touching his face lightly.

"Remember when we were children, and we would spend every waking day together?" Lydia asked him.

"We were nigh unseperable." Ignitus chuckled, resting his hand atop hers. "Those were the best memories of my life, you brought so much happiness into my life after I'd almost given up. You, and Father."

"Yes..." Lydia stroked his cheek, a few tears forming in her eyes. "I-I treasure every memory, every moment I spend with you."

"I treasure our time as well, Lydia. Nothing in all of Skyrim will ever equal how happy you and Father have made me growing up." Ignitus replied truthfully. "And when I wanted to join the Guard, you had faith in me even though I was a different species. You made the Captain see reason to let me join, and remember, I asked Father not to intervene. I didn't want to get in just because I was the Jarl's son, I wanted to get in due to my own skill, not because of who my parent was."

"You had as much a right to join the Guard as anyone else did." Lydia smiled, resting her forehead against his, and it took all of Ignitus' self control to keep the dirty thoughts at bay.

"Thank you, Lydia, for everything." Ignitus said softly.

"But... I will admit..." Lydia spoke softly, almost a whisper. "...I am afraid."

"Why?" The Argonian asked, honestly confused.

"I am afraid that when you go out on your Dragonborn adventure... I would lose you. I have every confidence that you will prevail, but a small part of me eats away and I sometimes think maybe you'd fail. I don't want you to fail... I don't want to lose you, Ignitus. I...I don't want you to die..." She whispered out that last part.

She was crying now, and that greatly surprised Ignitus. Of all the people to break down crying, he had not expected Lydia to do so. She was so strong, stronger than he at keeping her emotions locked up. However, the incident with the dragon seemed to shake the female knight to her core. He didn't know if he should bring her close and comfort her, or... he was torn. In hindsight, this was the worst possible place they could have talked about personal matters that would have required physical comfort such as hugs.

"...L-Lydia." He said quietly. "You won't lose me, I promise."

"...Y-You overconfident fool." Lydia shook her head, looking at him with tears still falling down her cheeks. "Y-You don't understand how I'm feeling, do you?"

"...I do." Ignitus said quietly. "The assignment you had going to Riften a year and a half ago... I nearly stayed up every night, thinking of you. I was fearing the worst would happen to you in that crime infested town. Father granted me time off while you were gone because he saw how your leave affected me negatively. I couldn't sleep, every time I tried... I had nightmares..."

He looked at the water, shutting his eyes tightly, shaking his head and felt tears of his own fall. Lydia tilted his head up and he opened his eyes to stare into her own, slowly they smiled back at one another. Lydia gasped softly as she took a step toward him, only to be poked in the stomach...

"I-Ignitus..." She whispered, blushing heavily.

"...You're beautiful, I-I'm sorry, I tried to stop it from happening, but... you know..." Ignitus sighed, looking away. "I'm sorry, Lydia, can we just finish bathing and-"

He was stopped by a finger to his lips, he looked at her, and she gave him what he had heard many of the Guard call 'Bedroom eyes'. She leaned forward and licked his lips, grinning.

"...Just shut up and kiss me, Lizard." Lydia smirked, and Ignitus happily complied with her request, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

It soon evolved into much more than that as Lydia reached under the water to stroke him gently, eliciting a moan from deep in the Argonian's throat. She blushed heavily as she noted his size, licking his lips again.

"...You are the only man I want to take me, Ignitus. I do not want anyone but you, I want to be yours... forever." She whispered. "...Please make love to me. I love you dearly... Please."

"...I-I love you too, Lydia." Ignitus panted softly, smiling.

And with their declarations said, a long night of passionate love began full well knowing that tomorrow they might never get the chance to do so for a long long time.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end. I do not have any plans for a sequel, this will remain strictly a one-shot, however I am up for writing a lemon if enough people ask for it. **

**And I forgot to mention in the story, as I couldn't find a way to incorporate it, but I may edit the story later when I get the chance. The 'Sigfried The Slaughterer's" is Ignitus' real father and Ignitus himself is trying to make a name for himself to get out of Sigfried's shadow, I just thought I should clear that up in case you couldn't guess.**


End file.
